All That She Wants
by Lovenelie
Summary: Enter into the vicious world of teen girls, we see the life of Soujahn Synder. What happens when she is ostracized by her best friends and it goes too far? And what happens when Soujahn meets the banished Prince Zuko in the AvatarVerse? [HIATUS]
1. Just A Plain Ol' Day

**Title: All That She Wants  
Rating: M  
Pairings: N/A  
Summary: Enter into the vicious world of teen girls, we see the life of Soujahn Synder. What happens when she is ostracized by her best friends and it goes too far? And what happens when Soujahn meets the banished Prince Zuko in the AvatarVerse? Well, it'll be NO picnic.  
Warnings: Controversial issues will be discussed in later chapters (self-mutilation and suicide) If I offend anyone with this issues please don't hesitate to email or PM me regarding this.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. Or Odd Girl Out on which this story is PARTIALLY based on.**

All That She Wants

Chapter 1

"Just A Plain Ol' Day"

The clock's second hand slowly ticked making its ways to the top. The minute hand was resting on '3' and the hour hand was a millimeter away from '12'.

The second hand's ticks echoed in some of the quiet classrooms.

_Tick, tock, tick._

The teachers were either writing in their grade books or looking at the Daily News, shaking their heads at the government's latest, saddest attempts on the War on Terror.

A sigh was heard from the back in waiting for the final bell to ring.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock. RING!_

Every student in the classroom rushed out making a parade in the main hallway. Girls were whispering in each others ear, giving out the latest gossip. Some boys were playing football pushing everyone out of their way in order to catch the ball. The geeky boys were either on their laptops or adjusting their glasses while staring at some of the gossiping girls. The sound of lockers being pounded were echoing from the end of the main hallway.

In the midst of all of this, a girl with brown shoulder length hair and a brown Louis Vuitton purse slung on her shoulder. She wore a variety of designer clothing on her person. This girl was Stacey. Stacey was none other than Edward J. Milton High School's queen bee. Stacey had the typical 'popular girl' requirements: money, looks, and brains. To most guys she was the object of their affection. Stacey walked through the mess in the hall then suddenly stopped and jerked her hand, which was in a fist, into the group of people that were on the side leaning on lockers.

"OW!" Another young girl shouted out misted the crowd.

Stacey started to laugh and pulled the girl out of the crowd. "That hurt so much!" The girl exclaimed.

"Aww...Come on Su-Su. I love you too much to hurt you." Stacey cooed to the girl. The girl she hit was Soujahn Snyder, or Stacey's best friend. Soujahn was about 5'6", not really tall for a sixteen year old or at least compared to Stacey's 5'8" height. She had dark black hair that fell to her mid-back Stacey and Soujahn have been friends ever since Soujahn's parents had a divorce at the age of 3 years old. And that's a long time. They meet at the "ABC Day Care Center for Children ages 6 mos.-5 yrs. old."

"Whatever, Stacey." Soujahn said as she rolled her eyes playfully. The two girls walked down the hall another walked up to them and bumped Stacey, causing her to push a bit into Soujahn.

"Hey guys." A girl with long blood red hair with with a Prada bag slung over her shoulder. This was another popular girl at school by the name of Nikki.

"Hey Nik, be careful with Stace. She might bite you in the butt." Soujahn said jokingly.

"Well thanks for ruining the surprise!" Stacey exclaimed. Nikki laughed at the two of her silly friends.

As the trio walked down the hall, a girl called out to Stacey. She was wearing a blue demin jacket with a matching mini-skirt. The mini-skirt had a stripe lining of red and blue at the hem.

"Hi Stacey!" She yelled. Stacey turned around to see who it was.

"Oh hi..." Stacey paused not remembering the girl's name. But she did know that the girl sat with her and the other popular people at lunch.

"I love your skirt.." Stacey said. Stacey turned back around to her friends and continued walking.

"Yeah. When I was six." She said quietly to her friends. Unfortunately the girl heard and had a bit of sadness in her face.

Oh yeah. I did forget to mention in the description of Stacey, she had another 'queen bee' quality: being a bitch.

The trio continued to walk when a barrage of teens went running in the direction of the gymnasium. They looked around confused at this.

"Hey Stacey." A girl ran up to them.

"There's a huge blow out in the gym with the boys, like blood and everything." She said.

"Ugh...Boys are so immature." Stacey said.

"Did I mention that Ezra is beating up Tony good?" The girl said with a flair of attitude. When Stacey heard the word "Tony", she ran to the gym, leaving her friends to follow her.

As everyone was in the gym, Ezra, with his bony self and bushy, curly blond hair, was on top of Tony with him in a headlock. Tony, on the other hand, was struggling to get Ezra of his back and his arm away from his neck.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" The coach yelled.

"Break it up! Come on! Break it up!" He said while trying to separate the both of them away from each other.

He pulled Tony from under Ezra and then grabbed Ezra by his yellow gym shirt away from Tony. Tony scrambled on the floor away from Ezra's legs and arms that were reaching towards him as he was in the coach's grasp.

Ezra stopped thrashing and asked Tony if the two of them were still cool. That's a very awkward thing to say after he just pounded the living daylight out of him. Tony responded with a "Yea. We're still cool."

Tony walked over to the crowd that was set up around the doors of the gymnasium. In the front were none other than Stacey, Soujahn, and Nikki. Stacey, of course, wanted to have first row seats. In this case she wanted to have a good, no scratch that, an EXCELLENT view of Tony and Ezra fighting. She most likely excepted Tony to win. Tony was Stacey's crush. Well to her it was past 'crush'. It was like they were going out together in her mind and also to her friends, except Soujahn.

"Hey Tony?" Nikki said calling to his attention. Stacey looked at Tony with admiration in her eyes.

"You kicked some serious butt out there." Nikki said.

"Oh that? If you like that kind of stuff...it was nothing really." He said.

"Well Nikki was thinking "Gladiator Warriors, but I was thinking that Greek guy from "Troy"." Stacey babbled.

"No, I don't think so." Said Tony.

He looked past Stacey and Nikki and saw Soujahn standing quietly.

"Hey." Tony said smoothly to Soujahn. Soujahn looked at him and giggled.

Tony's face showed confused. "What?" He asked.

"You have a giant foot print on your forehead." She said while her giggling subsided.

"Oh." Tony showed her a sheepish grin.

"Hold on." She tried to wipe the gray foot print off of Tony's lightly colored forehead. Unfortunately, she had no luck.

"TONY!" The coach yelled.

Tony held his hands up in surrender to the coach. He turned back to Soujahn. "Later." He said as he ran back to the coach.

"Later." Soujahn said but he was too far to hear.

* * *

It was about 3:40 P.M. And that meant it was time for the girls soccer practice. There were two color-coded teams: yellow and red. Stacey and Soujahn were on the yellow team, and Nikki was on the red team.

"Come on, girls!" Yelled their soccer coach.

"Come on, Rodriguez! Quit daydreamin'!" She yelled to Nikki as the ball kept being from the red team by Soujahn.

Soujahn kicked the ball over to a fellow teammate, but as it was rolling on the grass, Nikki kicked it; making it roll only a few feet. Stacey took this chance and ran. She kicked the stationary ball to another "yellow" teammate. The teammate then passed it to Soujahn, who was waving her arms, indicating that she was open for the ball. Soujahn ran with the ball as she tried to keep the ball in her territory. Nikki ran up to her trying to catch the ball from Soujahn's fast moving feet.

"Come on, Soujahn!" Her teammates shouted.

"Go Nikki!" Nikki's teammates shouted.

Soujahn was close to the other team's goal. She stopped and kicked it in their goal. The unsuspecting goalie missed by a few inches in hitting the ball away.

"GOOD JOB, SYNDER!" The coach yelled to Soujahn.

"Way to go to Su-Su!" Stacey yelled to her as her gave her a high-five. Nikki looked on at this with a gleam of jealously in her eye.

* * *

**Ok, here's the first chapter. Please leave reviews on what you think of it. I don't want any one-liner reviews such as (i luv it!1 plz continue!). I want to have your opinion on this because I'm trying to at improve on my writing and I want honest opinions. NO FLAMES THOUGH! I would like constructive criticism. And for those of you who look read this chapter and think "Oh great another "I GOT SUCKED INTO THE AVATAR-VERSE OMG!" It's not my fault. Blame some of the people who do those type of plots and do ATROCIOUS, HORRIBLE jobs on it that make it the worst plot line to do. But just a quick question: Can anyone tell me WHY the story title sounds so familiar? I'd like to thank my beta-reader Atalla. Even though it's her first time being a beta, she's doing a good job. I was going to have this up earlier but while typing this chapter, I was too busy laughing at fan fictions with Mary Sues, horrible grammar, spelling, and syntax. Horrible grammar and spelling makes me laugh A LOT. I know an author who is GUILTY AS CHARGED on this (AirBending Dragon35).**

**Yea, review, PM, emailing me telling me how bitchy I am for saying that. I just laugh and laugh...I don't know about being publicly-assed (like Teh Panda says) but I'll laugh, not giving a flying fig.**

**-Rose**


	2. First Strike

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I had a lot of stuff to do over the past two weeks. On September 6th, I'll be returning back to school. I'll be in the eight grade and it'll be my last year. So that means a LOT of studying, tests, and homework; updates may be a bit slow but I hope not a month slow.**

I need the readers of this fan fiction to please read the following message. There will be a few things that you should be aware of while reading the continuing installments of this production. As you can see at the bottom, there is a stanza from Mariah Carey's "Say Something"; in all of the following chapters, there will be a stanza from a song reflecting on the chapter. Call it a brief synopsis, if you will. I'll tell you what the song's meaning in the chapter is, of course. At times the song may just be random with NO point to the chapter. The stanza from "Say Something" is an example.

Another thing is that you will see a few characters (meaning text) like this "xXxXx" during the course of this chapter. Those characters are like a separation in the same scene. Like you're flipping back and forth in the same scene but from different points of view. The ruler lines are a separation in time or time gap.

A reference will be in the chapter about a place called "Kings Plaza". Kings Plaza is one of the malls here in Brooklyn, and it really is BORING. There will be another reference about a store called "b l u e". "b l u e" is not a real store. It exists in the movie Odd Girl Out, which this fan fic is partially based on.

So let me stop my rant and finish up with a disclaimer and review responses. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Odd Girl Out nor its characters. Soujahn belongs to me © R.N. Cherubin. Steal her and I'll slap the crap outta you. -calms down-

Review Responses:

GetsumeixMitsukai: I don't blame you for not reading "OMG I got suckorz into the AvatarVerse" fan fics. Sometimes they're just so horrible to read and I intend to change that.

**ArcherofDarkness and Callie:** The main character's name (for now) Soujahn was just a name I made up. Stacey's name was in the movie Odd Girl Out and I just couldn't bare to tear it away from the fan fic.

**Dragon of the Fall:** This story actually held your attention for ten seconds; I've never heard that one before.

**Teh Panda: **Hello Panda! I finally got this chapter up! Enjoy and do what you do.

"_If it's worth your while  
Say something, say something  
If it's worth your while  
Say something good to me."_

Say Something by Mariah Carey

**All That She Wants**

**Chapter 2**

"**First Strike"**

"So, are you sure your parents are cool with this?" Soujahn asked Nikki quietly in front of the girls' bathroom, with a look of excitement on her face. It was a Wednesday and it was 12:24 P.M., almost time for lunch. Stacey was inside the bathroom and they took this time to plan Stacey's 17th birthday.

"They insist; they know Stacey and I are tight," Nikki assured Soujahn.

"And you threw her birthday part last year. Now, I may be able to rent Club 1-5." Nikki explained.

"But I may need you to invite Tony." Nikki said.

"You know, since you guys are so close..." The two continued to discuss their birthday plans for Stacey.

The hinges of the girls' bathroom door squeaked as the door was slightly opened.

"Shh..." Soujahn said abruptly, cutting off their chat.

"Here she comes." The two immediately closed their mouths and looked at the olive green bathroom door. The door opened wider and the scent of vanilla and Clorox® soon spread around where Nikki and Soujahn were. Nikki wrinkled her nose in disgust of the horrible smell. A young woman came out holding soft fabric covered textbooks. She stared down at the ground, avoiding the stares of Nikki and Soujahn which she could feel.

She walked between the two of them awkwardly. Quickly after the girl left, Soujahn and Nikki both giggled quietly.

"That was awkward." Soujahn said.

"Anyways..." Nikki started changing the conversation.

"So you'll ask Tony?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, definitely." Soujahn reassured her.

"Okay. Good."

Stacey came out of the bathroom, running her fingers through her thin brown hair. The two of them immediately closed their mouths again.

Stacey had noticed that the two of them were conversing about something. _'But what?' _She thought.

"What you guys talking about?" She asked curiously, hoping to the the 'poop' on their conversation.

"Oh nothing. Just about the new Johnny Depp movie." Nikki said with smoothness in her voice.

"Ugh..." Stacey exasperated.

"Come on. He's WAY over." She said.

"Whatever Stacey." Nikki said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So I was watching "Chappelle's Show" last night," Nikki started to say as the trio was on the long line for lunch. They dragged their trays along the metal counters as they walked up the line.

"And in one of the skits," Nikki started to laugh.

"He dressed up like a crack addict with white frosted lips..." While Nikki tried to explain the skit to Soujahn and Stacey, who weren't really interested in listening as Nikki couldn't control her laughter.

As they walked down the line, small portions of very strange looking food were dumped into a section on their trays. "Eww..." Stacey said as she looked at a slob of what _appeared_ to be meat on her tray.

"What the hell is this?" She made a face in disgust; the trio were now going to their usual table.

"I don't know." Soujahn replied.

"It looks like..." She paused and her eyes rose to the ceiling looking for a possible answer.

"Uhmm... ground meat, I think." She finally answered.

"Why don't you try it?" Nikki asked Stacey.

"And get poisoned, maybe? No, thank you." She rejected.

"Soujahn, why don't _you_ try it?" Stacey quickly asked her.

"Ha-ha... funny." Soujahn replied sarcastically. She took up her white plastic spork that was sitting in a small cup of slightly frozen fruit cocktail. She stuck it in the 'mystery meat' and pulled it out; the repulsive brown color, added with the form it was in, made it look like feces.

_'What the hell?' _Soujahn thought referring to the repulsive, yet disgusting, color.

She slowly put the spork into her mouth; chewing it slowing to grasp the taste of it.

"Hmm... not bad." She said with her mouth still full of the 'mystery meat'.

"Can I have the rest?" Soujahn asked; her mouth still full.

"No, I'll just toss it out." Stacey pulled the tray away from Soujahn's reach.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your dancer physique." Stacey said in suave tone pointing to Soujahn's lean, thin body.

"Yeah, you don't." Nikki said sarcastically. Soujahn just shrugged her shoulders and the three of them continued to walk over to their table.

They reached their table only to find a young black woman sitting down, chewing on a piece of whole wheat bread from a sandwich. The sandwich looked like it had been mauled by rats. The bite marks looked so unusual and disgusting, like a rat went through it.

"I thought the dork squad convened by the compost pile." Nikki said to the teen sitting at the table. She just looked up at Nikki with her dark brown eyes. She was still chewing the piece of bread.

"Excuse me hobbit. This table is ours." Nikki said. The young woman just looked down at her food, flicking a piece of the ham that stuck out between the two slices of bread.

Stacey set her tray on the beige- colored lunch table. "Look, don't take this the wrong way- but this table is _invitation- only_."

She continued to flick the piece of ham.

"Well clearly, it's seems to me that she's a mute with really bad shoes." Stacey spat at her.

The girl just looked at her food and got up from the table; her backpack slung over her shoulder and her lunch tray in her hands.

The trio went and sat down at their i_nvitation- only_ table. The girl looked at Soujahn with a yellow paper in her hand.

"My club soccer team is recruiting new players. Word on the field is that you're a good player. But the truth- I'd think you'd be great." She said in a Southern accent.

"Tell me what you think." She left the paper by Soujahn's tray and walked away. Soujahn looked at the paper staring at the black- printed soccer ball that took up a quarter of the flier.

"Eww... you're actually thinking about joining that club business?" Nikki asked with distaste in her mouth.

Soujahn snapped out of her day dream. "Oh! No! Eww... I mean- what was she thinking?" She crumpled up the yellow paper in her hand and dropped it on her lap.

"But the truth- I'd think you'd be great..." Stacey said with a fake, yet horrible, Southern accent imitating the young woman.

Soujahn and Nikki laughed at Stacey's horrible accent.

* * *

"Well class," The English Literature teacher, Ms. Roisham, spoke to the class. The students looked so... bored. One boy continuously dropped his head in sleepiness; stopping it before it hit the hard, wooden desk. Some of the students in the back had their cellular phones out, sending and receiving text messages.

"Time is almost up and soon it will be time to hand it your English papers in a few weeks for all you..." She set her ugly, tortoise glasses down a bit to look at her class.

_'Blah, blah, blah.' _Soujahn thought. She kept fidgeting in her seat. No matter how much she moved, she could never be able to get herself comfortable on the hard seat. Which made it _really_ hard to pay attention.

Ms. Roisham heard a bit of shuffling going on in the class. Her 'bat radar' pinpointed it to be around the middle section of seats before her. Her vision soon spotted Soujahn shifting in her chair continuously; hence the noise.

"Is there a problem, Miss Synder?" The teacher asked. The whole class soon snapped out of their idleness and looked at Soujahn. She stopped her shifting and looked up at the teacher.

"Uhm... No Ms. Roisham." She said quietly, her voice quivered a bit. Suddenly her phone started to vibrate. She discretely slipped her hand inside a pocket on her demin miniskirt; she pulled out a thin, magenta Motorola RAZR that was vibrating continuously.

She gripped the cellular phone to her chest tightly so that the vibrations couldn't be heard by her neighbor, or worse, Ms. Roisham. The front of the small screen read: **New Message**.

Soujahn opened the phone; the screen and the flat keypad lit up. The screen's wallpaper showed a picture of a young Golden Retriever in a field of green grass. The phone continued to vibrate until a small message appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"**New Message from Stacey**.**"** It read. Soujahn pressed the option **"READ"** using the right soft key on the keypad.

The message read:

"**Hey pay attention next time! Just kidding. Wanna go shopping on Saturday with Nikki and me? We're going to that new clothing store that just opened up at the mall. -Stacey." **

Soujahn opened up a new message. In the message she wrote: **"Alright."**

* * *

Soujahn sat down outside in front of the school doors on a brick wall that stood to be about two feet. The short wall was between two columns made out of bricks.

Unfortunately for her, the brick wall that she sat on chaffed her upper thighs a bit; the miniskirt she wore kept rising up.

She reached into her purple and gray backpack and pulled out a yellow paper ball. She placed it on her lap and carefully opened it.

The giant soccer ball was creased as some of the other character's on the paper. On it read:

**Think You Got What It Takes To Be A Soccer Player?**

**Then Come Join Edward J. Milton's Soccer Club!**

**For more information, please contact Emily Hallings at the Student Office.**

"Soujahn!" A voice called from behind. She turned around quickly to see who it was. It was Tony.

"Hey..." He said.

"Hey." She responded.

"I saw you guys practice on Friday. You rocked." Tony complimented her.

She chuckled a bit, "Thanks."

"Yeah. It was kind of like that Beckham movie- "Bend It Like Beckham." He said.

Soujahn began to laugh. "You saw that?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." He said with a smile.

"It's just a chicky movie, that's all." She chuckled.

Tony's smile started to go away, "No... I think it was good."

Soujahn saw his smile fade away. "Oh... I think that's good." She chuckled again.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Nikki and Stacey opened the heavy doors to the outside. When Stacey walked further away from the door post and turned her head, what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. Nikki followed to see what happened. Soujahn was seen and heard laughing and Tony was right by her side.

"Look who thinks she's all that." Nikki said with a smirk. Five or six girls came outside also; they were also apart of Stacey's clan. Stacey just stood there with this look of betrayal in her eyes and her face. Soujahn's laugh echoed in her mind. It became the worst sound ever to be produced in Stacey's mind.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"I saw that movie, like, five times." Tony admitted to Soujahn.

"Are you serious!" She laughed a bit loud.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

She snapped into reality but still looked at Soujahn and Tony. "No big deal." She lied.

"Come on, let's go." Stacey said but still stayed where she was standing, possibly to watch more of Soujahn and Tony.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Tony joined in the laughter, "Yeah but I had to go with my little sister, you know, so the guys wouldn't talk smack."

"Oh okay, I'll keep quiet." She said. A honk was heard from a beige GMC Denali SUV.

"Oh. That's my mom. Gotta go." Tony said before he jumped over the short wall.

"Okay..."Suddenly she had the feeling that she was forgetting something; something important. The word 'birthday' flashed in her mind.

"Oh, Tony!" She called to him as he walked to the car. He turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you that you are invited to Stacey's birthday party." She said.

"Are _you_ coming?" He asked.

_'I hope you are.' _He thought.

"Yes." She said.

"Well, then. I guess I'll come too." He said flirtatiously. Who knew guys could flirt!

He went inside of the huge SUV and went off.

_'What did he by, 'I guess I'll come too.' _Soujahn thought. Oh how naïve the young can be!

She turned around to see Stacey and the gang turning around to leave. She snapped back to reality and jump off the wall. She slung her backpack over her shoulder quickly.

"Stacey, Nikki!" She called to their attention. Everyone in the group heard but decided not to pay any mind.

"You guys!" She finally caught up with them, putting her hand roughly on Stacey's shoulder which made Stacey lean back a bit.

"What happened? Didn't you guys hear me calling you?" She asked.

"Oh no. Sorry sweetie." Stacey said in one of her usual fake voices before she put her arm over Soujahn's shoulders. She pushed past Nikki while she walking with Soujahn. Nikki just stared at the ground; a smirk still on her face.

* * *

The trio walked into the Kings Plaza mall; many people were bustling in and out of stores, carrying bags on their arms.

There were many groups of people conversing near the kiosks that were placed in the huge walkways of the mall. **Kings Plaza Mall** (or formerly known as Alexander Plaza Mall) was just like your regular mall with stores, a **Lowes Cineplex Megaplex**, and a **McDonald's** that's always crowded. But there was only _one _thing wrong with it; **Kings Plaza** is SO boring! The only way you would be able to have at least an _ounce_ of fun was to bring a group of friends. Feh...

The trio walked to a store, or boutique if you want to get fancy, where outside was velvet red ropes; the kind that would be found at those 'red carpet' events. Above the door post for the entrance was an awning that stuck out about one foot. Atop the awning stood blue lowercase letters that spelled out (just guess) **b l u e**; the letters were about a few inches apart. Right next to the ropes was a fashionably dressed woman with a clip board in her hand.

_'A female bouncer?' _Soujahn thought. As they went to the red ropes, the woman stood in front of them.

"Nikki Rodriguez." Nikki gave the 'female bouncer' a card. The woman looked it over and unlinked one of the ropes so that Nikki could go inside of the boutique.

The woman now looked at Stacey. "Stacey Larson plus one." She said referring to Soujahn who just looked at the woman with a little bit of fear in her eyes. Although the woman was well dressed (possibly she may have gotten her clothing from **b l u e**, as a promotion for the clothing shop for shoppers in the mall) she was a bit... _big_. The woman unlinked one of the ropes again to let Stacey and Soujahn inside.

When they stepped inside, the boutique was small but had a variety of clothing on the steel rod racks. Signs were perched atop of the racks. They read: **30- 50** **percent off!** Soujahn saw the signs and went off to look at a pair of demin jeans. Stacey and Nikki went over to look the colorful tops that were on a rack.

"Forget anything in **Gurlstyle**; every dork and her mother will be wearing them." Stacey said as she and Nikki sifted through the clothing. Nikki paid no attention what Stacey said; the only thing that she was thinking about was Soujahn and Tony.

_'How can she think about clothes when she should be thinking about that slut, Soujahn?' _Nikki thought.

_'Time to add fire to fuel.' _Nikki thought with a small grin on her face.

"Did you see the way SuSu flirted with Tony; she was all over him. Doesn't she know that he's _yours_?" She said with a mischievous grin.

Stacey looked up from the rack of clothes and looked over to Soujahn, who was pushing jeans to a side of the rack, one by one.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever. He's not mine _yet_." She replied coolly. Stacey went over to a shelf to eye the many colorful and varied styles of purses. Nikki looked at Soujahn with a smirk on her face.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Soujahn took a pair of jeans off the rack and held it up for inspection. She laid it against her legs, looking at it from this view. But there was something else to check; the price tag. She looked at the tag and almost choked on her saliva, looking at the outrageous price: 150 dollars.

She turned around to go to the dressing rooms which were about a few steps away; Nikki and Stacey came out with leopard print miniskirts and black tops. They twisted and turned like fashion models to show Soujahn their clothes.

"Jungles Babes! I love it!" Soujahn exclaimed. Nikki looked at the pair of jeans that were in Soujahn's hand.

"That's all you're trying on?" Nikki asked, mostly acted, surprised.

Soujahn looked at the clothing still in her hand, "You know; my closet's so full right now." Soujahn lied.

Want to know the truth? Soujahn couldn't afford these jeans. It's not like she wasn't poor. She and her mom already shopped at **Macy's**, and that was expensive. It's just the amount of clothing that Stacey or Nikki had that were from stores like **b l u e**; Soujahn could afford some of them.

"Come on; you gotta try more on than _that_." Stacey said to Soujahn, pointing at the clothing in her hand.

"No, no. It's okay." She tried to tell Stacey but Stacey disapproved. She took Soujahn's free hand and pulled her over to a rack with an assortment of clothes.

"Pretty in pink," Stacey said pulling out a pink tank top.

"And dare to be bare, darling." She said with a sauve accent. She pushed those two items and more in Soujahn's hands. Soujahn rolled her eyes playfully and went of to try on the clothes.

Soujahn came out of the dressing room with the jeans she picked out and a green off- shoulder top with jungle print.

"Ooo... Very cute." Stacey complimented Soujahn. Soujahn smoothed the shirt with her hand selfconsciously.

"Yeah, but the jeans are about 150 dollars. On sale." She said sadly.

Nikki turned around from the mirror she was admiring herself in. She was trying on another outfit from the boutique, "What do you except? They're the new ultra low riders." She adjusted the cap on her head and turned back to gaze at herself in the mirror.

"But it's still so much." Soujahn whined.

_'Don't whine about it then if you can't afford it.' _Stacey thought. It was clear that she was getting annoyed with Soujahn's whining.

"Well, if you don't want them, let me have it." She coolly. She brushed past Soujahn to go into the dressing rooms.

* * *

At the cashier, Stacey placed all the clothes that the trio picked out. The woman came across a pair of low rider jeans and a green off- shoulder top with jungle print.

"Oh bag those separately; they're a gift." Stacey said to the cashier.

Soujahn looked at her with disbelief in her face, "Are you serious!" She asked bewildered.

"Yeah. I told you they looked cute."

"That'll be $648.43, please." The cashier said to Stacey. Soujahn looked Stacey in shock.

"Thank you, Daddy." Stacey said as she pulled out a gold credit card from her purse and gave it to the cashier.

* * *

Stacey, Nikki, and Soujahn walked out of the store; Soujahn, Nikki, and Stacey walked out with a bag that said **b l u e **in blue letters.

"Oh shoot!" Stacey exclaimed. Her hand went to the back of her shirt and pulled out a folded shirt.

"I forgot to pay for this." She said with a sheepish grin on her face. She shoot a quick look over to Nikki, who flashed a quick grin.

"I'd put in my purse for you, Stacey, but mines is just as small as yours." Nikki said, referring to the hand sized purse in her hand. Nikki and Stacey both looked at Soujahn and her big messenger bag on her shoulder.

She caught their looks and became a bit startled, "Guys, I don't know about this."

"Come on Soujahn. There's no security tag on it." Stacey told her assuringly but she still wasn't convinced.

Nikki looked at the both of them. "_I'd _do it for _you_." She said to Stacey, playing the old 'best friend card'. Soujahn took the shirt from Stacey and pushed it into her bag.

"Come on, let's go." Nikki said as her and Stacey already began to walk away. Soujahn followed behind them, but not too close.

Nikki leaned into Stacey's ear, "Good job, but I thought you said that thing with her and Tony was 'no big deal'."

Stacey turned to her with a grin on her face, "Can't I lie?" The two of them laughed; Nikki stole a quick look behind at Soujahn, whose expression was one of guilt and sadness. Nikki just giggled; a plot started to form in her mind.

* * *

**Ya'll know the drill. Review and leave constructive criticism if needed. Remember, no flames and well written and well thought out reviews also! Thank you! This chapter was about 16 pages and 3540 words, at least on Writer, minus the author's notes.**

**Stay Fly,**

**Rose- Nelie**


	3. It's About To Be A Girlfight

"_Know you really don't wanna step to this_

_Really don't know why you talkin' shit_

_You 'bout to catch one right in the lip_

_It's about to be a what? _

_Girl fight!"_

-Girl Fight by Brook Valentine

**All That She Wants**

**Chapter 3**

"**It's About To Be A... Girl fight"**

"Are you serious?!" Soujahn said shocked on the phone. She could hear the keys 'clacking' as she typed on the keyboard of her computer. "I would have died!" She exclaimed.

"What was he doing, constructing an archaeological dig in your mouth?" She asked bewildered.

Stacey was on the other line of the phone, lying down on her bed cross legged, "I know! His tongue was darting in and out of mouth. I thought he was gonna puncture my face!" She propped an elbow under her to lift herself up. She readjusted herself to the middle of the bed, stretched over to the night table, and got a pink notebook and a blue gel pen.

"I thought 16-year olds knew how to kiss." She said while laughing. "What about you; when was your first?" Stacey asked. Suddenly a thought popped into her mind.

"Wait before you tell me," She interrupted. "Shouldn't I know already? I mean we _are_ best friends, of course. I feel hurt so hurt!" She said in a mock tone of crying.

Soujahn, on the other line, still typing, rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Stacey."

Stacey sucked her teeth, "Anyways... Come on, dish." She said changing the subject.

"Well... okay. It happened when I was 14 at summer camp. It was with this _fine_ guy named Timothy. He was into Indie Rock, which I have no clue is, and we went out for most of camp." Soujahn suddenly stopped.

"Uh huh, what else?" Stacey asked eagerly.

"Well-what else to you want to know?" Soujahn asked sheepishly.

Stacey rolled her eyes, "Only the dirty details." Soujahn said nothing for a few seconds.

"Okay then, just give me numbers." Stacey said to ease Soujahn a bit into telling her.

"Well, definitely number one, two, and a little bit of three." Soujahn said. Stacey just sat down on her bed, her jaw agape.

"But you have to promise me that you won't anything to anyone-not even Nikki!" Soujahn begged.

"I even swore Timothy not to tell." She said.

"I promise I won't tell a soul." Stacey said reassuring her best friend. Little did Soujahn know was that the bitch had her fingers crossed behind her back.

000000000

Music started to blare to the speakers set around the room. The 'clacking' and 'clicking' was heard as people typed on the computers. People, mostly teenagers, were chatting loudly, or taking pictures of each other on their cell-phones. Some were spinning on the barstools at the counter. Employees passed around each unoccupied table, picking up empty plates and cups. They put them in the gray, rectangular trays; it made a 'clink' sound as it made contact with the other items inside, adding to the noise in the room. Plants, big and small, were in every corner. The smell of lattés and muffins filled the air throughout the entire room.

This was the local hangout near Edward J. Milton High School: **The Spot. The Spot **was a cafe for anyone (meaning adolescents) to just escape the pressures of classes, homework, teachers, and tests. Although this place was popular, the owner, Mr. Holleman, also has his ups and downs at **The Spot. **His good days of business were when the teens had no major work to do. His bad days were when the teenagers had to do majors tests like finals and midterms.

Soujahn was walking from a counter at the cafe, balancing a red tray with a huge muffin and a cup of hot chocolate. She made her way past the teens that were bopping to the music or looking for the right angle to take a photo with cell phones. She found at table and sat down-at the table were Nikki and Stacey. Soujahn removed a bit of the paper that was on the muffin. Looking at its size, she looked up.

"Want a bite?" She offered to Nikki, who was across from her. Nikki raised one of her eyebrows and gave her a quizzical look.

"You know how many carbs are in that thing?" Nikki asked.

Soujahn rolled her eyes playfully, "Whatever." She said before she sunk her teeth into the muffin.

"I am so stressed." Stacey exasperated.

"The English paper. I know; have you started yours yet?" Soujahn said before she took another big bite from the muffin. Nikki pulled out her phone and looked for the camera selection.

"No, not yet and my parents act like I'm leaving for college tomorrow. They're driving me crazy." Stacey complained. Soujahn took another bit of the muffin and Nikki snapped a picture of it. She immediately saved it and then closed her phone. She looked up quickly to hide any suspicion to her.

"My dad's constantly on me as if a **B** means I'm failing." Nikki said.

"I know..." Stacey exasperated again. Stacey picked up a white envelope and took a neatly folded paper inside it. Nikki and Soujahn had identical envelopes as well.

"Okay, the lowest GPA has to do whatever we say." Stacey said as she unfolded the paper. This was a ritual that they usually did when they received progress reports. Whoever got the lowest grades had to do whatever the other two say; even the silliest whim had to be done.

"No way. I hate opening progress reports." Nikki complained.

"Tough. Add 'em up sports fans." Stacey said as she laid down the paper on the table. Nikki and Soujahn looked at the progress report paper.

"3.75." She said with a look of accomplishment on her face.

Nikki looked shocked at the report, "That's genius; I fold." She looked up at Soujahn. "Let's see 'em, SuSu." Nikki said.

Soujahn looked up from the paper as she took another bit from the muffin, shaking her head furiously.

"No, thank you." She managed to get out with her mouth full of bread and raisins.

"Come on, SuSu how bad can they be?" Stacey coaxed the girl. Nikki reached over and quickly grabbed the envelope, but so not to crumple it.

She opened the envelope and pulled out the progress report; she opened the report. Nikki made a slight snort, "Straight **A**'s; GPA is... 4.0." She passed the paper to Stacey. "Nice work." She congratulated Soujahn.

Stacey looked at the paper, "**Plus Honors**! I am so proud of you!" She said congratulating Soujahn. Soujahn smiled and gave herself a pat on the back.

"Let the grade geek be the loser," Nikki said with a smirk. "What should we make her do?" She asked Stacey.

Stacey eyes lifted to the ceiling for an answer, "Uhm... She buys next round." Stacey said.

"No; too weak." Nikki disagreed. Her face soon lightened up. "I know. Lovesick over here is, like, obsessed with this guy and maybe you could put in a good word for her." She pointed over to Stacey. Stacey looked over to Nikki with a shocked look on her face.

"Don't you say a wo-" Stacey was cut off by Nikki, who was trying to get her hand to Stacey's mouth.

"Well who is it?" Soujahn asked with a smile on her face at their bickering.

"Nikki, don't you _dare_!" Stacey said with anger and playfulness in her tone.

Nikki laughed a bit before saying the name, "It's Tony." Soujahn's smile soon faded into a slight frown.

'_Tony? Stacey likes Tony?!' Soujahn thought. Wasn't it evident that Soujahn had a crush on him? Too bad she didn't know Stacey had a crush on the young man also. _

Nikki waited for an answer, "So, are you gonna tell him?" She asked.

"Will you, please?" Stacey said with her lower lip stuck out and batted her eyes.

Nikki jumped in and spoke before Soujahn had a chance, "Of course she will- you're her best friend. You'd do it for her."

"Yeah, definitely." Soujahn said with an uneasy smile. Stacey's face lit up.

"Thank you so much!" She said as she leaned over and hugged Soujahn. As Soujahn's head rested on her shoulder during the hug, the uneasy smile was still there, looking more fake by the second. Stacey let go and straightened the blue sweater that was over her shoulders.

Nikki took a sip of the latté that was in front of her, smiling at the devious plan which was ready to unveil in her head.

000000000

"Soujahn is a joy to have in class," A tan colored woman read from a letter in her hand as she leaned on the small island counter in her kitchen.

"Soujahn is... Soujahn does... Who is this girl they are talking about?" She joked as she went over to the stove.

"Thanks a lot, Mom." Soujahn said sarcastically as she put a small handful of green peppers into the pan on the lit stove. Her mother, Barbra, giggled.

"Great job baby," She took Soujahn's head in her hands and gives her a smooch on the temple. "I'm so proud of you." She took the progress report and looked it over again.

"You know, you should fax this to your dad." Barbra suggested. Even though she and her husband were divorced when Soujahn was at a young age, she still wanted Soujahn and her father to remain close.

"I did, and he called." Soujahn said as she walked over to the four-chaired table and adjusted the silverware.

"Yeah? I bet he's really proud, huh?" Barbra asked with a smile as she went to the stove with a spatula, mixing in the food in the pan.

"Yeah..." She said with a giggle.

"Um... He and Claire want me to spend the summer with them in Spain." She said. Her mother looked up from her mixing and the smile that she wore went away.

"Oh, well that's nice. Do you wanna go?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah. Um, if that's okay with you." She responded.

"Yeah, it's fine with me. Maybe you'll pick up the language, huh?" She said.

Soujahn giggled a bit. She put the plates on the table on place mats.

Suddenly her mom's face brightened up with an idea, "Hey, let's celebrate. Why don't I take you and Stacey out to someplace nice?" She suggested.

Soujahn walked over to the cabinet and got two glasses. "Mom, I don't think Stacey wants to celebrate my grades." She went to the table and put the glasses down.

"Well isn't Stacey's birthday coming up; why don't we just plan something for her?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah. Um... About that. Nikki's parents are planning it this year." Soujahn said as she grabbed the salt and pepper shakers.

"Why is that?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know. I guess they thought it was too expensive." She told her mom.

Barbra scoffed, "Well it's not."

"Why don't I just call Nikki's mom and we ca-" Barbra was cut short.

"Mom! That's the worst idea you could come up with-she doesn't want your help." Soujahn walked off and rushed up the stairs with her feet making quick drum beats on the steps.

"What did I say?" Barbra asked herself loudly.

"Soujahn! Soujahn!" She yelled, but no answer.

"I can't understand that girl sometimes..." She said to herself again as she continued her work on the stove.

**Well, here's the next chapter. I know I wrote before on my profile page that I was going to be on hiatus-and I am-but this chapter was lying on my computer. I might as well have uploaded it. I'll still be taking reviews. The same rules apply. Mindless reviews such as "OMG I lyk this OMG!!! 1111onz" and flames are not accepted. Constructive criticism (no matter who harsh) is STRONGLY accepted.**

**-Lovenelie**


End file.
